


Kissing Lessons

by bratchet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry is bi, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Harry has a date with Ginny, but he's never kissed anyone before. He can't ask Hermione, so that leaves Pansy Parkinson, but instead he finds...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 80





	Kissing Lessons

-Monday-

Harry walked down the moving stone staircases, and made his way into the Clock Tower Courtyard. He was looking for someone, but he couldn’t find her. Instead, he found an elegant Draco Malfoy loitering around the green vines with Blaise Zabini.

“Hey Draco,” Harry waited for the silver eyes to look up. “Have you seen Pansy?”

Draco looked at Zabini, and when he shrugged his shoulders, he looked back to the brunette, “Sorry, we haven’t.”

Harry sighed as his shoulders dropped causing Draco to narrow his eyes, “Why do you need her?”

Harry’s eyes shot towards Blaise, as if what he wanted to say could only be heard between him and the blonde. Draco also looked at Blaise, causing the latter to take a hint and walk away from the pair.

“So what is it?” Draco spurred.

Harry pressed his lips together, “Well, it’s honestly a bit embarrassing.”

Draco tilted his head with impatient eyes.

“So I have a date with Ginny on Saturday -”

Draco blinked in unpleasant surprise, “Congrats.”

“Thanks,” Harry said with a half-smile. “But,” his voice lowered, “I’ve never kissed anyone.”

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, “And you think Pansy can help you with that?”

“Well, I would’ve asked Hermione, but she’s already with Ron, and I doubt he’d be fine with that whole  _ situation _ .”

“I’m sorry to break it to you, but Pansy hasn’t kissed anyone -,” he paused for a second, “- Except for me.”

Harry nodded, “So she has kissed someone. Perfect, that’s all I need, so if you see her, let her know that I’m looking for her.”

When Harry began to turn away, Draco spoke up, “Why didn’t you just ask me?”

The brunette startledly shook his head, “What?”

Draco cleared his throat, “I mean asking Pansy is like asking me anyway, so.”

“Y-yeah, but you’re…” Harry stopped, and looked up at the silver.

However, it didn’t take a genius to find out the rest. Draco nodded, “A boy, I know. But it can’t be that different.”

Harry dropped his chin awkwardly.

“Plus, it’s just for practice. Nothing more,” Draco added with a raise of his shoulder.

“Okay, okay fine,” Harry said, still not looking at the blonde.

Draco scanned the courtyard, and noticed the multitude of eyes already looking at the pair. “Not here though,” he said, and led Harry back into the school.

When they made it inside, they walked down a long, empty corridor.

“Alright, so, what now? You just,” Harry cleared his throat, “kiss me?” 

Draco looked down at the smaller boy, “Well, I’m assuming you’re going to be the one making the first move, right?”

Harry nodded.

“Then just go for it,” Draco said, arms opening towards the brunette.

As Harry slowly approached the other, he paused suddenly. “Wait, wait, she’s just a little bit shorter than me,” he added with his two fingers showing the small difference.

Draco looked at the boy with an unamused stare, and then bent his knees several centimetres down to meet Harry’s height. “Better?” he asked sarcastically.

“I suppose.” Harry blinked at the blonde, and hesitated for a good three seconds before leaning in with a quick peck, and then backing out.

Draco watched Harry straighten his back, and shyly look everywhere but him. “Harry, that was a joke right?”

Harry met the silver, “What?”

“I think you can do better than that,” Draco deadpanned.

“But that was a kiss,” Harry defended as his hand rubbed the back of his burning neck.

Draco pulled his lips back, “That was more of a … peck.”

“Our lips still touched, so i-it doesn’t make a difference, right? I mean -”

Harry’s stuttering was stopped with a raise of Draco’s hand.

“Calm down, Harry,” he said with an authoritative tone, “We can call that a start.” Draco lifted the bag strap over his shoulder, then added, “Just meet me here tomorrow, before class starts.”

Harry watched the blonde walk past him.  _ Another try tomorrow? _ Harry thought to himself with a hesitant expression. He walked back to his dormitory and prepared himself for another attempt at kissing  _ properly _ with Draco Malfoy.

  
  


-Tuesday-

Harry woke up with a sore neck and a groan. He rolled his head in circles, and then removed the covers. He looked at the clock on his side table, and immediately rushed out of his room, and into the showers. After a quick rinse, he got dressed, and ran down to the corridor near the clock tower.

Harry saw Draco sitting on the window ledge with a book in his hand. He speedily walked over, causing the blonde to look up.

Draco looked at his wrist watch, and back to the brunette, “About time. I was beginning to think you were going to leave me waiting.”

“My bad, I went to bed last night without setting my clock a bit earlier,” Harry answered.

Draco nodded, and stood up. “We only have a couple minutes before class, so come here,” he ordered with the motion of his hand.

Like yesterday, Harry reluctantly came closer, but when he was only half a metre away, he felt relaxed. He looked up at the blonde, and used his hand to push his shoulders down.

“Really, Harry?” Draco asked with creased eyes.

“Sorry, you’re just  _ too _ tall compared to Ginny.”

Draco winced at the name, and then gave a small smile, “Alright, then you’d better hurry before my knees give out.”

Harry leaned in, and practically brushed Draco’s lips with his own, causing the latter to stand up straight, “Harry, I let it go yesterday, but like I said, a peck won’t suffice her forever.”

“I told you I don’t know how to kiss…”

Draco sighed. “May I?” he asked, reaching for Harry’s face.

Harry agreed, despite being extremely nervous. 

Draco lifted his hand, and cupped the boy’s cheeks before pulling him into his own lips. Harry, unsurprisingly, was as stiff as a board, and didn’t even move his lips when Draco did. The brunette shut his eyes, waiting for it to end, and it did when Draco withdrew from the kiss.

“I’m not going to lie, Harry, that was like kissing a wall,” Draco said with a disappointed slant of his lips.

With a pitiful face, Harry didn’t know what to say.

Draco pulled the falling robe onto Harry’s shoulder, “Just move your lips tomorrow.”

“T-tomorrow?” Harry asked with barely a whisper.

“Well, your date’s on Saturday, isn’t it? And you can hardly manage anything past our lips touching,” Draco said rather bluntly. “So tomorrow, okay? Same time.”

Harry hopelessly nodded, and the bell echoed loud through the corridor. Draco grabbed his bag off the window ledge, and Harry tightened his grip on his own, then followed the blonde all the way to the third floor for Charms.

  
  


-Wednesday-

Harry remembered to set his alarm twenty minutes earlier, so he didn’t have to rush going down to Draco.  _ It’s just practice, _ he thought to himself, _ Even if Draco is a boy, he’s my friend. It’s normal to feel a bit nervous. _

He walked down to the same corridor as he did before, and saw Draco was already sitting there.

“You’re on time today,” Draco pointed out.

Harry shrugged, “I was late yesterday, and I’d feel guilty being late twice.

Draco made an approving face, “Hm, alright. Come then.”

Harry approached the blonde more confidently this time, and didn’t feel as nervous as he did yesterday.

Green watched silver as Draco patiently waited for Harry to lean in first.

_ Just move your lips. _

Harry swallowed, and tip-toed to reach the blonde’s lips. After a few seconds, he finally began to move his lips against Draco’s. Draco’s hand reached up for Harry’s cheek to tilt it slightly to the side, and deepened the kiss. 

The brunette’s eyes closed under the sensual contact, and didn’t even know when he persistently pushed further into the kiss. His hand gently rested on the blonde’s waist as the latter kept them steady with his hands.

Everything was deafeningly silent except the small sounds of their lips reconnecting and separating. When a loud clatter outside the window broke Harry’s attention, his eyes shot open and he shyly backed off from the blonde.

Draco also opened his eyes, and looked at Harry confused before he also heard the continuous clatter of books behind him. “That was a lot better.” He cleared his throat, and placed his hand on top of the black curls, “Good job, Harry.”

Harry half smiled, “Thanks.”

“I guess, um, you’re good then?” Draco asked. When he saw Harry tilt his head, “For your date with Ginny.”

Harry shook himself to realization, “Oh, right. Um, I guess.”

Draco smiled, but he could feel the sadness in his own expression. “You’ll be fine, based on -,” he chuckled, “Based on what you just showed me.”

Harry shyly grinned back, “Yeah, definitely.”

Draco nodded, “Well, we should start getting to class then.”

“Yeah,” Harry lowly said, watching the blonde walk ahead of him. 

-

Harry entered the large classroom, and walked over to his two best friends. 

“Hey guys.”

Hermione looked up, “Hey Harry.”

Ron waved a hand, then said, “I didn’t see you in bed this morning. What were you doing up so early?”

“Oh, um, I just need an early walk,” Harry said.

“You alright?” Hermione asked with a concerned face.

Harry smiled, “Yes ‘mione, I’m fine. I guess I’m just a bit nervous for my date on Saturday.”

Hermione nudged Harry with her shoulder, “With Ginny right?”

“Who else does this man talk to besides you and her?” Ron teased.

“Yes, with Ginny,” Harry answered while glaring at Ron.

Hermione pressed her lips together, “Don’t worry, Harry, she was also nervous when she talked to me about it.”

“She was?” 

She nodded.

“It’s good to know I’m not the only one freaking out then,” Harry added with an exhale.

Professor McGonagall walked past the seated students, and situated herself in the front of the classroom. When she began teaching, Harry couldn’t stop himself from glancing all around the room. His eyes fell on the platinum blonde hair, and he immediately went back to McGonagall. 

Then, his eyes slowly trailed back to the boy. 

His eyes shot back to the front, and he frustratedly rubbed his forehead. His disobedient eyes, once again, found their way back to the blonde, and his fingers dropped down to his own lips. He touched his lips as he remembered the kiss. He felt sad seeing Draco across the room. Could it be he was disappointed that it was over?

He briefly turned his attention to Pansy, and realized he’d completely forgotten that she was his original plan. He also realized that he didn’t care that he forgot, and actually preferred Draco anyway.

He switched back to the blonde, and continued to stare at him until the silver eyes met his own, and he instantly looked away. He awkwardly rubbed the side of his neck as he tried to avoid any further eye contact with the other, and attempted to focus on whatever McGonagall was teaching.

After another hour of torturous learning, Harry packed his bag, and basically ran out the classroom. He couldn’t stand another minute in there while feeling a pair of silver eyes pierce through his skull. 

But it wouldn’t matter how quickly he left since they shared their next couple classes together. And so for the next several hours, Harry would desperately focus on the teacher or the assignment or literally anything but Draco. And when the class ended, he would pack his belongings, and hurry to the next.

When the final bell rang, Harry knew exactly where he was going to go - straight to his room. But halfway through the courtyard, Harry felt a hand grab his arm and pull him into the little garden alcove. He looked up, and surprise surprise, it’s Draco.

Harry immediately dropped his eyes, “What do you want?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, removing his arm from the blonde’s grip.

Draco leaned on the vines, “Oh come on Harry, you stared at me during Transfiguration, and have been obviously trying to avoid me since.”

Harry laughed in disbelief, “Why do you assume that I’m avoiding you? Not everything is about you.”

“It’s a feeling,” Draco stated firmly, causing the brunette to finally look up. “So is something wrong?”

The gentleness of how Draco asked made Harry want to tell the truth, which was a pretty recent realization. “Um, honestly,” his voice lowered a bit, “I think I need like one more, uh, session.”

Draco chuckled, “Really?”

Harry stayed silent.

“Well, I’m busy right now - with the essays and NEWTs. But, we can do it again tomorrow.” When he saw Harry’s eyes light up, he added with a smirk, “ _ After _ classes though, I plan to actually eat breakfast tomorrow morning.”

Harry nodded, “That - That’s fine. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, then.”

“Mhm,” Draco answered with pleasure.

Harry blinked rapidly, and shyly nodded one last time before turning and walking out the small alcove and back into the school. 

  
  


-Thursday-

Harry went through the whole day jittery, but anticipatingly. He spent the whole night just thinking about his sudden fixation on Draco, and there was no doubt that he was definitely feeling something other than friendship for the blonde. During class, he would continue to give secret glances that would eventually lead into staring.

Draco had obviously noticed the stares, but instead of simply looking back at the brunette, and causing him to stop, he would just let him continue. He enjoyed the attention.

Finally classes ended, and this time, Harry didn’t hastily rush out the classroom, but rather slowly packed his book and quill while waiting for the blonde to do the same. 

Draco walked over to Harry’s desk, and knocked on it, “Alright, let’s go.”

Harry looked around, and realized how empty the classroom was, “Can’t we just do it here?”   
  


“It’s not exactly private,” Draco pointed out, eyeing the moving paintings that surrounded the room.

“It’ll be easier this way.”

Draco dropped his bag onto the seat, “If you say so.” 

Harry stood in front of the blonde, and stared into the silver eyes. He exhaled a deep breath, and then kissed him. Everything was pretty much the same as yesterday. Draco’s hands immediately reached for the brunette’s cheeks to deepen the kiss, and Harry rested his hands on the blonde’s waist. 

But this time, when Harry tried to back away, Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s cheeks, and kept him close. The blonde aggressively attacked the smaller boy’s lips - tugging and pulling, but it didn’t seem like Harry minded when small sounds of approval were heard. He grabbed onto Harry’s waist, and pulled their bodies closer until they were flush against each other. 

Harry breathed heavily against the kiss as he unknowingly pressed against Draco on the desk. His hands reached up to the blonde strands, and pulled Draco lower into their kiss. Everywhere Draco touched, Harry’s body would heat up like a fire. He would focus everything on those areas, and completely forget that he was doing these things in a public classroom.

Draco switched positions so that now Harry was against the desk, and lifted him up so he was seated on it. He situated himself between Harry’s open thighs, and proceeded to kiss the boy ravishly. 

As their lips continued to smash against each other, and their tongues battled for dominance, Harry felt Draco run his fingers up his thighs, causing him to immediately push the blonde back.

Harry shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” Draco whispered.

The green eyes fell on Draco’s swollen lips, and then he became more aware of everything that was happening. He looked around the empty classroom. He could hear students walking outside. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. And when he looked down, he could see his ruffled dress shirt.

Harry got off the desk, and straightened his clothes, “I think I should, um, go.”

“Harry -”

“Loads of work, you know,” Harry said with a chuckle. “And I, uh, have to figure out what I’m going to wear on my date,” he added a bit regrettably.

Draco eyed the brunette’s anxious behaviour, “Yeah, okay. Let me know if you need any help with style or whatever.”

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes, and then awkwardly dropped his chin, “I can just ask Hermione or something, I don’t know…”

Draco reached for Harry’s shoulder, causing the latter to stiffen, “We’re okay?”

“I-” Harry paused, “Can we talk about this tomorrow? I need time to think.”

“Um, alright.”

Harry began to grab his bag, and make his way out of the classroom, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Draco nodded, and watched the brunette leave - now he was alone.

  
  


-Friday-

Draco’s eyes opened wide ten minutes before his alarm, and he groaned into his pillow. He knew what today was. Today was probably going to be a really hard day for him. He should’ve stopped himself from touching Harry like that, and now he regrets not doing so. 

He decided to just switch off his alarm, and shower earlier today. He let the warm water stream down his face, through his blonde hair, and trickle down his back. Draco sighed deeply into his hands, _ I’m a bloody idiot. I shouldn’t have asked to kiss him. I shouldn’t have, and now... _ Draco made a sound of distress as he turned the showerhead off.

He buttoned his white dress shirt, and straightened his green tie up to his throat, then walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

A few minutes after he bit into his buttered crumpet, someone abruptly sat down in front of him. 

“Draco.”

The blonde looked up surprised, “Harry.”

“I guess you woke up early today too,” Harry said with a half smile.

Draco exhaled, “Yeah, couldn’t really sleep.”

After a few seconds pause, Harry began to speak, “Yesterday was, um, a one-time thing. Okay?”

“Uhh, I think we did it more than once, Harry.”

“Then it’s the last time.”

Draco stared into the green eyes, “I understand.” Yet for some reason, the way he said it made it seem like he didn’t believe Harry.

“I’m serious, Draco. I have a date with Ginny tomorrow, and I… I can’t be thinking about you like that,” Harry dropped his chin.

“And what exactly are you thinking?”

Harry continued to avoid the boy’s eyes, “I’m just very confused right now.”

Draco narrowed his eyes, “Do you even  _ want _ to go tomorrow?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well you better figure that out beforehand,” Draco pointed out seriously.

“I will.” His eyes gradually trailed up Draco until he finally met his eyes, “So how do you feel?”

Draco tilted his head, “About you or about what happened yesterday?”

“Both.”

“Alright. If I’m being honest, I don’t regret yesterday at all. The only thing I regret is going past a point where we had to stop.”

Harry swallowed.

“And about you. I guess the simplest thing is I do like you. I hate that you’re going on a date with Ginny, but, obviously, I wouldn’t do anything unless you gave me your say so.”

“You like me…” was all Harry managed to say.

Draco’s upper lip tugged a bit, “You think I woke up early to give you ‘kissing lessons’ all week because I’m a good person?”

“I did think it was a little strange, but I didn’t think it was because you liked me. Maybe you were confused too…”

“Harry, I am not confused,” Draco said with a headshake, “I’ve come to terms with the fact that I like you, a long time ago.”

Harry blinked at the blonde, “What if I think I like you too?”

“Do you really think that or are you still confused?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry nervously held his hands together, “All I know is that, ever since I kissed you on Wednesday, you were all that was on my mind. And even if I was a hundred percent positive that I like you, what do I even say to Ginny?”

“The truth,” Draco deadpanned.

Harry sighed, “Okay.” He stood up from his seat, and walked out the Great Hall to find Ginny before classes started. 

-

On Friday afternoon, classes ended with Potions, and Harry sent Draco a small piece of parchment with a note telling the blonde to meet him at the garden alcove. When Potions was over, he walked out first and Draco lagged behind, but eventually met the brunette.

Harry immediately spoke, “I told her.”

“What did you say?”

“That I liked her, but that I also had feelings for you - stronger feelings at that," Harry added shyly.

Draco bit his lip before asking, "And how did she react?"

"Surprisingly fine. I was expecting a slap in the face, but I guess she understood."

"And are you guys still friends?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Draco lifted Harry's chin with his finger, and smiled, "I'm proud of you."

Harry stared into Draco's steely grey eyes, and continued to fall deeper in them. It was as if he was being hypnotized. 

"So, um," Harry chuckled nervously, "Is it our turn to go on a date?"

Draco smirked, "If you want."

Harry inwardly grinned - he could feel his insides stirring with happy little tingles. "I heard the next Hogsmeade trip is next Saturday."

"So you want to walk around in the snow while holding hands, and talking about life?" Draco questioned.

"If that's what happens, then yeah. But with candy too."

Draco's eyes fell to the boy's lips, "I see. And what should we do tomorrow, if I can't bother waiting that long?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. And finally, he answered with a slant of his lips, "I was originally going to walk around the frozen lake with Ginny, but now I was planning to catch up on my studying.”

Draco continued to stare at the pale pink lips, "What if we," his eyes shot up to the green, "decided to find another empty classroom -"

Harry blinked rapidly at that suggestion.

"- and fool around a bit?"

Harry laughed shakily, "S-shut up…"

"I'm not kidding," Draco deadpanned.

Harry licked his lips, catching the attention of the blonde, and then silently asked, "When?"

Draco's face filled with mischief, "Break of dawn?"

"That's - no. I'll find you after lunch," Harry said.

"Alright."

"And we won't do anything more than just kissing," he firmly added.

Draco playfully rolled his eyes, "Alright alright." His hand reached for the black curls, and he played with one before replacing it on Harry's forehead. 

When Draco saw a small smile appear on Harry's face, he pulled his cheeks forward, and leaned down to press a soft kiss on his lips.

It was quick, but it meant a lot to the pair. For Draco, it meant finally getting the boy he wanted. For Harry, it meant starting a relationship with one of his closest friends.

Happy was an understatement for what they truly felt.


End file.
